Plum Coloured Mittens
by FonominalHoneyBadger
Summary: I just really love Snape and Lily during their Hogwarts years, hence this short oneshot. Some things may be inaccurate, such as James breaking up with Lily, but this was simply done for fun. Enjoy, message, review!


"Come on, Lily. We have to get back. We mustn't be late."

Lily twirled in circles around Severus, her arms spread wide and her hair catching the wind and glittering as the snowflakes melted into it.

"Sev, just a few more minutes, okay?"

They were in Hogsmeade, and they were _late_. They were supposed to have started the trek back to Hogwarts a quarter of an hour ago, but Lily had wanted to browse the sweets some more at Honeydukes, and then had gotten distracted by the snow that was just beginning to come down. Severus couldn't help but allow her a few more minutes of her pure happiness, for she adored the winter, and she had seemed distant the past couple of weeks at school. He suspected it had something to do with James Potter breaking up with her at the end of October.

"Lily, we really need to get back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore won't be merciful if you end up in his office again. Remember the last time?"

Severus was referring to James Potter's antics again. He had been mouthing off about Severus, prompting Lily to come to his defense, and they had both ended up in Dumbledore's office for being loud in the hallways during class time.

"Sev, please? I just want to be out here a little while longer. I love the snow and the winter. My parents never let me play out in the snow when I was younger, you know. They were afraid that Petunia would catch cold, and they didn't want me setting a bad example for her. And James never wants to come outside in the wintertime with me, he's constantly worried about having to act 'cool' in front of his friends, and I suppose I spoil that image by dancing in the snow. Well, he doesn't have to worry about _that _anymore, does he?" Her tone was haughty, and her head was held high, but Severus could see the hurt in her eyes. He felt his heart sink a little bit, as it always did whenever Lily spoke about James as if he was the most wonderful thing in the world. Even when she was mad, Severus could tell she was still hopelessly in love with James, and his heart gave a twinge of disappointment.

"Honestly, Lily, we're both going to get in trouble. There's snow all the way along the path back to Hogwarts. You can dance and play in it all you want as we walk back. We need to get going before –"

Lily grabbed hold of his hand, her mittened fingers warm against his frozen ones. He was without a hat or gloves, clothed in just his black cloak and Slytherin scarf, proudly displaying his difference from James Potter's crimson and gold one. Severus's hair was growing too long, even for his liking, and it hung in front of his eyes, forcing him to push it back every once in awhile. Now, Severus tore his eyes away from the plum-coloured mitten on the hand that had enveloped his own, and pushed the hair out of his eyes in order to look into Lily's. She was pleading with him without saying anything, her gaze begging for just a few more moments of bliss. Her lips were trembling, slightly blue with cold, and her cheeks were pink. Her breath was visible as she breathed out her nose, warm in the frigid air. Severus's breath, however, came out in shaky streams as he tried to stop his heart from pounding, seeing Lily's face, surrounded by a halo of red hair, so close to his own.

"Oh, all right.." Severus grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing but a small smile playing on his lips. Even when he was upset with her, he couldn't resist giving her whatever she wanted in order to make her happy. That was the extent of how deeply in love with her he had fallen.

Lily released Severus's hand, much to his disappointment, but in the next second, flung her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his shoulder, so content with her pleas being granted. A look of shocked passed over Severus's face, but it was soon replaced by a large grin as he looped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. A tingle went through his body, warming him from head to toe, and he hoped Lily couldn't hear his heart, pounding so loudly he thought it would leap from his chest at any second.

Far too soon, Lily pulled back from the hug to look at Severus, her smile stretching from ear to ear. She kept her arms draped loosely around his neck and looked at him, really _looked_ at him, for the first time in months. The smile dropped quickly from her face to be replaced with a look of deep curiosity, and then wonder as she felt Severus's fingers, shaky on her waist, confirming what she already knew. Worry clouded his eyes, as he hadn't the slightest idea what was going on in her head.

To be absolutely honest, Lily wasn't quite sure what was happening in her head, either, but she felt the warmth spreading through her chest as she looked at her friend's dark eyes that were peering worriedly into her own green ones. It was a warmth that usually filled her whenever James smiled at her, or held her hand, or leaned forward to kiss her. Lily experimentally pulled off one of her mittens with her other hand, the cold air bombarding her fingers as she brushed them gently over Severus's neck, and up to stroke the hair at the nape of his neck. Severus jerked slightly and tried to pull away, frightened, but Lily pulled him closer gently, pressing her chest up against his and looking up at his face through her eyelashes, which were coated in a light dusting of snow.

Water droplets ran down Severus's face as the snowflakes hit his warm cheeks, melting instantly. His entire body was trembling, and he was hyperaware of Lily's cold fingers stroking the back of his neck. He withdrew one of his hands from her waist, reaching up slowly and nervously to place it on her cheek. He inhaled sharply as Lily moved, but relaxed as she simply turned towards his cupped hand, smiling into it as her eyes closed.

"Lily, I.."

Lily shushed him gently by running her thumb gently over his thin lips, trembling slightly. Her mittens now lay abandoned in the snow behind him, and were slowly being covered by the falling snow, which was now coming down harder. She brushed the hair back from Severus's eyes, where it had fallen again, and whispered, "You really need a haircut, Sev." She giggled slightly, and his lips turned up in a faint smile. Lily bit her lower lip gently, her eyelashes unconsciously fluttering as she moved both her hands up to hold the back of his head, her fingers burrowing into the dark hair. Snow fell on both their heads and melted quickly, leaving their hair damp and tangled, but neither of them noticed. Lily stood up on her tiptoes and watched as Severus's eyes widened. She quickly shut her eyes and moved forward. He gasped sharply, whispering "Lily –" before her lips silenced his sentence.

Unlike James, who was so confident in everything he did, Severus's lips were slow and hesitant as they pressed against hers, his eyes quickly drooping closed. Whereas James was always quick to place his hands on her body, – all over her body – Severus was nervously raising his hands up to cup the back of Lily's neck, lacing through her hair, as she pushed her lips against his frozen ones. His heart raced as she pulled gently at his hair, pressing her body against his. His right hand moved down to press against the small of her back, drawing her towards him as much as possible as their lips moved together, both of them gasping for breath. Lily's lips parted as she gasped his name, and Severus smiled into them. Neither of them felt the cold or the snow that was now falling heavily down upon them.

Lily's eyes fluttered open and she soon withdrew, but kept her fingers upon his shoulders. Looking into her eyes, Severus withdrew, releasing a shaky breath.

"Our first kiss.. Lily.."

Lily's eyes widened in shock as she realised what she had just done and she whispered, "Sev.."

Something in her voice made Severus frown. "What are you -?" He asked quietly, his voice catching his in throat and cracking.

Lily pulled her wand quickly from the inside of her cloak, and pointed it towards him, causing Severus to take a quick step back, nearly tumbling into the thick snow bank behind him. Lily's eyes looked mournfully into his as the black ones filled slowly with tears. Lily's fingers trembled as they wrapped around her wand and she opened her mouth, uttering a single word.

"_Obliviate."_


End file.
